WIshes
by usagisama7874
Summary: Liet x Poland, some brief Liet x Russia. Yaoi. One shot.   I don't even know how to summarize this. :/


It was hard. Cold. Their lovemaking was never anything more than that.

Just cold, hard sex.

"Stupid Lithuania. You'll always be mine. "

Through the gasps and moans and screams, Lithuania thought that maybe, Russia actually loved him. Maybe he simply wasn't telling him.

But in his heart, he knew it was a lie. Russia didn't love him, just as he could never love Russia.

Fingernails scratching down his back, tearing at the previously inflicted scars. Lithuania screamed. Russia laughed.

"You'll never escape."

He didn't have to tell him. Lithuania had already stopped trying.

Poland was simply too exhausted to fight back anymore. It wasn't because he wanted to see Lithuania smile when he won, or anything. It was just too tiresome.

"Checkmate."

"Fine. You win."

Lithuania's eyes widened. "What about Poland's Rule?"

The blonde nation pouted and averted his eyes. "It totally doesn't work this time."

"Oh…ok." They sat in silence for a minute before Poland stood up. "Come on Liet. Let's, like, go for a walk and junk."

Lithuania scrambled to his feet. "O-Oh, ok." He was surprised when Poland's hand slid into his.

"P-Po?"

"You're hand is like, totally warm, Liet. Mine was cold."

"Oh…"

The two walked in silence the rest of the way, and Lithuania wondered why Poland was being so quiet. They soon arrived at the hill where they had once told each other stories of their capitols. Lithuania sat down next to Poland and leaned back until he was lying on the ground, his hair blowing back from the slight breeze.

"It's so peaceful here," he smiled, closing his eyes.

He heard a sigh next to him. "You're, like, so pretty, Liet."

Lithuania's eyes snapped open. "Wh-"

And without any warning, Poland kissed him.

"Totally beautiful."

"You…really?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course, I-" He took a breath.

"I love you, Liet."

_Love…is that what this is? The feeling I get every time I look at him…_

"Maybe…I love you too." Lithuania looked over at the other nation…

Who wasn't paying attention in the slightest.

Poland was too busy playing with a bug that had crawled onto his hand.

"Check it out, Liet! It's like, totally cute!" He laughed.

Lithuania stared at him in disbelief. He really hadn't been paying attention.

And then he laughed with him. Cupping Poland's face in his hand, he said "I love you." Lithuania leaned forward and kissed him, slowly. When they broke apart, Poland smiled.

"That's totally awesome."

"Lithuania, come here."

It always started like this.

"N-no."

Russia tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"I-I won't! I'm done with you, Russia."

He kept his mouth shut when Russia slapped him.

"Useless, foolish boy. You'll never get away."

That night was the first time Lithuania had been raped.

Poland didn't know exactly what had happened, but he had a good idea. When Lithuania had shown up at his door crying, he figured it had something to do with Russia, because that bastard was always messing things up.

"Liet, tell me what's going on."

"P-Please don't let him hurt me anymore. I can't take it much longer." Poland could hardly understand the words the brunette forced out between strangled sobs.

"Was it Rosja?"

Lithuania buried his face in the other boys shoulder and nodded his head. Without warning, Poland lifted the smaller nation up bridal style and carried him to the blonde's bedroom. After placing Lithuania gently on the bed, he crawled onto the mattress next to him and held the crying boy in his arms.

Poland sighed. How was he going to fix this? It wasn't as if they could just get up and leave, pack their bags and never come back…they were countries.

_But…I totally have to protect him somehow._

He closed his eyes, still holding a trembling Lithuania against his chest, and fell asleep.

Lithuania woke up the next morning, and the first thing he noticed was that there was someone else on the bed next to him. Immediately, his mind came to the conclusion that he had another night with Russia, and it was him who was lying next to him. He groaned.

"Liet? Is there, like, something wrong?"

Lithuania's eyes snapped open, a grin slowly forming on his face when he saw Poland.

"Nothing's wrong, since you're here."

The blonde smiled softly, leaning over to press his lips against the brunette's. Pulling back, Poland looked into Lithuania's eyes. "Will you tell me what happened last night? With Russia?"

Lithuania began nervously pulling at a loose thread on the sheets. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell the blonde, he just felt…ashamed? Is that it?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of something warm on his hand. Looking down, he saw Poland grasping it with his own.

"Like, please, Liet?"

Lithuania took a breath. "It was while you were gone one time…he got angry and started whipping me again. And then…" he swallowed. "He started touching me. He didn't stop….he ended up taking my virginity. And I _let_ him, Po. I _liked_ it." He took a shaky breath. "We started doing it more often. Maybe three times a week. But last night, when I went home…he wanted to do it, and I told him no…B-but he did it anyway…" His voice faded out a single tear fell down his face.

Then suddenly, he found himself being pressed against Poland's chest. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Liet."

Lithuania blinked in surprise. "You're not disgusted with me?"

Poland pulled back, staring at the brunette in surprise. "Of course not! Why would I think that? It totally wasn't your fault. Actually, I think you're incredible for being put through that." He sighed, running a hand through the brunette's hair. "We'll figure something out, don't worry. I won't let him hurt you again." Lithuania smiled at the other man. "I know. I trust you. "He felt a pair of warm lips touch his forehead. "That's goo-" Poland gasped, cutting himself off. Lithuania looked up in surprise. "Huh? Poland is something wrong?" The blonde nation shook his head frantically. "What? There's, like, totally nothing wrong, why would you say that Liet? I just, like, need to go do something….You stay here, kay?" Without letting the brunette respond, he fled from the bed and out the door. Once he was alone, Poland sighed, smiling.

He knew what he was going to do to make sure Russia didn't touch his boyfriend again. And to do that, he had to make sure tonight was absolutely perfect.

Poland sighed. The sun was setting, the day almost over.

Everything was finally set up.

He had let Lithuania come out of his room a little while ago, and know he walked over to the brunette, taking his hand.

"C'mere Liet," the blonde urged. "I totally made dinner for us."

Lithuania smiled and nodded, letting Poland pull him to the kitchen. However, when the duo finally got there, he gasped. Inside the normally bright room, the lights were dimmed, drawing attention to the two flickering candles on the table, which was covered with an elegant tablecloth with their place settings and scattered rose petals on it.

"P-Poland, what is all this?"

The blonde smiled softly at the brunette. "It's for you." Taking his seat, he gestured Lithuania to follow. After a moment's hesitation, he did, sitting down at the ornately decorated table carefully.

The food was brought out, and the awkwardness slowly dissolved into a lightweight, almost romantic atmosphere. Once they had finished their food, Poland stood up, offering Lithuania his hand. He took it graciously, keeping their fingers clasped together. They wandered outside, the night sky bright with stars above them.

"That was delicious, Po. Thank you. When did you learn to make my countries foods?"

Poland shrugged. "I found some recipes online. I totally wanted it to turn out better though."

The brunette squeezed his hand. "It was amazing. _You're_ amazing." He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to the blonde's. They broke apart, smiling at each other.

Sitting down on the grassy hillside, Poland wrapped his arm around the brunette, who immediately moved closer to the other male.

"It's so beautiful…" he murmured. Poland smiled at him. "Totally not as much as you."

Blushing, Lithuania pointed up at the sky. "Look Po! A shooting star!" A dazzling streak of light blazed past them.

"Are you like, gonna make a wish Liet?"

"I wish….I wish that it could stay like this forever."

Smiling to himself, Poland turned the other nation. "I wish that you'll totally say yes."

A look of confusion spread on Lithuania's face. "Say yes to what? You haven't asked me a question."

Taking a breath, Poland looked into the brunette's eyes. "Liet. Will you marry me?"

Lithuania's eyes widened, his breath got caught in his throat. "A-Are you serious, Po?"

The blonde smiled again. "I totally wouldn't joke about something like that."

The other man swallowed, blinked, and finally said in a soft voice "It looks like your wish just got granted."

Poland grinned, pressing their lips together for a tender kiss. "Thank you Liet. Thank you for letting my wish come true. I love you, Toris."

It caught Lithuania by surprise, being called by his real name. "I love you too, Feliks. I always will."

The date was July first, 1569. The day two people formed a bond, the day an allegiance was made.

**So this was actually for a contest on DA, and on July 1st the Union of Lublin was signed, making an alliegance between Poland and Lithunaia, etc. **

**I guess this is kind of, in my mind, an alternate way they could've gotten married. So yeah. Review pleeeeeeeeease~**


End file.
